marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Fixit
Joe Fixit is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but is weak against Skill Champions. Bio Working as an enforcer for organized crime in Las Vegas, the dark incarnation of the Hulk named Joe Fixit is morally ambiguous at best, and downright cruel at worst. Dressed impeccably in his trademark suits, Mr. Fixit enjoys the finer things in life, like money, women, gambling, and gunning down his enemies with his dual Tommy Guns. He may be a weaker version of the Hulk, but he more than makes up for it with his firepower and sinister intelligence. Abilities *'Passive:' At the beginning of the fight and whenver he lands a Heavy attack, Joe gains a random poker suit and lets loose a different aspect of the gamma irradiated gangster he is. *'Passive:' An enchanced immune system provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. *'Passive:' **HEARTS: Joe triggers his accelerated healing ability, granting 15% health recovery per minute. **SPADES: Mr. Fixit is morally ambiguous at best and knows how to make his punches hurt. Each attack has a 14% chance to Weaken or Fatigue the opponent, reducing attack by 10% and Critical Hit Rate by 5%. **CLUBS: Joe isn't some dumb brute and he's smart enough to take advantage of anyone who thinks he is, granting 10% Critical Hit rate for every 5 hits of his combo meter. **DIAMONDS: He may not be as big as the Hulk, but you still won't like him when he's angry. Joe gains up to 40% Attack based on lost health. Signature Ability *'Double Down' **Mr. Fixit knows how to play the tables and swing the odds in his favor. Each time he rolls on Gambler’s Ruin, he has a (50 - 85%) chance to Double Down and gain a second poker suit for 7 seconds. ***The secondary effect only lasts 7 seconds. ***The secondary effect is just as strong as a standard effect from Gambler’s Ruin. ***Double Down has a chance to trigger each time you re-roll on Gambler’s Ruin. More rolls means more effect. ***Each Double Down effect will be unique from the first effect, meaning you won’t ever get 2 stacks of Hearts, Spades, Diamonds or Clubs. Special Attacks *'Place Your Bets' **First Mr. Fixit introduces you to his forehead, then he introduces you to his twin Chicago Typerwriters. What a nice fellow. ***55% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing 33% of your Attack as direct damage over 5 seconds. ***This attack has 6 potential Bleed triggers and allows up to 6 stacks of Bleed. *'Shorten the Odds' **With a stomp of his foot and a slap of his hand, Mr. Fixit sends two boulders slamming into his opponent's head at high speed. ***100% chance to Stun the opponent for 3 seconds. *'The House Always Wings' **Joe Fixit lets loose a massive barrage from his twin Tommy Guns, then beats his opponent to a messy pulp with them. Never bet against the house. ***100% chance to inflict Bleed, dealing 245% of your Attack as direct damage over 3 seconds. ***This attack has 1 potential Bleed trigger and allows up to 1 stack of Bleed.